Sonic Force
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Eggman gano gracias a su nueva creación que le permitió conquistar más del 99% del mundo tan solo 6 meses en que el héroe Sonic The Hedgehog fue atrapado por esta abominación que creo el científico. Esto ocasiona que la realidad de varios Mobians cambie abruptamente teniendo consecuencia en que nuevos y antiguos héroes formen lo que denominan "La Resistencia". (Se aceptan Oc).
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Eggman gano gracias a su nueva creación que le permitió conquistar más del 99% del mundo tan solo 6 meses en que el héroe Sonic The Hedgehog fue atrapado por esta abominación que creo el científico. Esto ocasiona que la realidad de varios Mobians cambie abruptamente teniendo consecuencia en que nuevos y antiguos héroes formen lo que denominan "La Resistencia". (Se aceptan Oc). Basado en el juego recién salido llamado del mismo nombre.

* * *

 **Prologo: Final de lo conocido.**

 _ **¿Por qué pelear? Si no somos héroes**_

 _ **Acaso debemos actuar como uno..**_

 _ **O simplemente debemos ser nosotros mismos.**_

* * *

Quien diría que en seis meses en que hubiera desaparecido aquel héroe azul que se atrevía a destrozar y dificultar los planes de aquel malvado científico bastaron para que este dominara más del 99% del mundo causando devastación y terror entre todos los habitantes de Mobians. ¿Acaso todo estaba perdido si aquel erizo con velocidad supersonica estaba realmente muerto? ¿Esta vez Eggman realmente cumplió su objetivo? Pues la mayoría diría que no porque aún tenían esa ferviente esperanza de que Sonic the Hedgehog estaría vivo en algún lado esperando el mejor momento para derrotar su archi-rival y esa abominación que había creado pero en mi humilde opinión creo que todo estaba perdido.

¿O tal vez era mejor ver las cosas de una forma más realista?

Aquello lo pensaba cierta coneja de color gris que miraba la devastación con un cierto terror que entumecía todos sus miembros, si pudiera le haría caso todos esos instintos primitivos que los Mobians poseían pero su cuerpo no quería moverse, es más al parecer no podía moverse.

El olor a humo entumecía y estropeaban aún más sus sentidos que ya estaban congelados por el terror. Los gemidos de los demás sobrevivientes podía escucharlo claramente con sus largas orejas que hizo desear no tenerlas por unos momentos pero era imposible porque es un conejo.

- **Vaya...que tenemos aquí...-**

 _-Corre...corre...¡Voy a morir!...¡No quiero morir! ...No quiero...no ..no ...¡NO!-_ Su mente que al parecer estaba en modo automático le decía pero ella y todo su cuerpo no se podía mover, es más parecía que solo podía contemplar el paisaje desolador. Toda la ciudad destruida, varios cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo, su amigo lobo desaparecido, toda su tranquila realidad en que era solo otro mobian más que dependía de un héroe para que les salvara y protegiera de ese científico bigotudo que parecía que sus planes de dominación mundial eran solo un mal chiste.

Ella tratando de correr se tropezó patéticamente en uno de los escombros de los edificios destruidos y casi vomito al notar quien estaba aplastado en ese escombro. Era un gato de mayor edad que llevaba una especie de delantal blanco que estaba manchado con su propia sangre, la coneja casi podía jurar que esos ojos opacos del gato la estaban mirando.

 _-Yo..no...-  
_  
-Yo no quiero morir-Susurro con voz temblorosa y obligándose a sí misma se acercó a uno de los escombro para pasar desapercibida sin embargo aquella abominación ya había notado su presencia y antes que pudiera atacarle más mobians habían salido de sus escondites y utilizando sus armas trataron de combatir a Infinity.

-¡No podemos dejar que ese monstruo nos siga intimidando!-Grito un pájaro de color verde que estaba disparándole a esa cosa parecida a un zorro o lobo pero con extrañas púas en su cabeza que sobresalían de su máscara de metal.

- **No hay razón para resistirse. Vuestro salvador está acabado-**

Dicho esto Infinity creo una especie de láser de energía en su mano derecha y derroto fácilmente a los Mobians que se estaban resistiendo ante él.

Unas de las armas de esos combatientes caídos cayó cerca de aquella coneja, casi como si hubiera sido convenientemente lanzado hacia ella para que también peleara contra Infinity. ¿Si peleaba entonces iba a morir con dignidad?

Tomando temblorosamente aquella arma apunto a Infinity.

- **Puedo saborear tu temor….Toda esa ansiedad y tus dudas-**

No engañaba a nadie, estaba aterrorizada y casi dio un grito al ver como uno de esos rayos que creaba Infinity le cayó cerca casi lastimándola.

- _Cállate…cállate…yo..yo…..-_ Trataba de decirle pero solo le salían gemidos patéticos seguido con un pequeño sollozo. Ella no era como Sonic, tampoco era uno de esos héroes que salen en los comic o en los videojuegos, tampoco tenía un poder especial que la hiciera única con suerte solo podía dar doble salto por ser un simple conejo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no quería morir, menos así sola y sin la compañía de su amigo lobo que la había abandonado con la falsa promesa que ayudaría a la resistencia y ganarían esta batalla en poco tiempo para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

 **-Es delicioso….-** Infinity se estaba burlando cruelmente mientras que observaba divertido como la coneja trataba de mantener su respiración tranquila sin ningún éxito y tratando de hablarle.

 _-Por favor…alguien …que me salve…no quiero…morir…así …..menos sola…-_ Las lágrimas le empezaron a caer y más gemidos salieron de su boca causando que se viera más cobarde de lo que ya había mostrado anteriormente ocasionando que Infinity solo se riera cruelmente.

Esperando lo peor cerró los ojos pero al darse cuenta que aún no moría los abrió confundida-¡Hi..!...A…a….-Tembló aún más al notar que Infinity estaba a centímetros suyo- **Ríndete al temor. Huye gritando y dejare que vivas-**

La coneja hizo lo que haría cualquier "persona" que estaba sumida en la desesperación, se alejó de Infinity rápidamente y sollozando trataba de encontrar un refugio ante todo ese caos que reinaba en la ciudad.

Varias veces tropezó con cadáveres, escombros hasta que logro por suerte en encontrar un refugio improvisado y se puso a sollozar a todo pulmón. Estaba enojada consigo misma por huir de esa manera, sabía que su amigo el lobo rojo si la hubiera de ese modo estaría profundamente decepcionado.

Solo quería volver a esa época en donde todo estaba "normal".

Sin que ella lo supiera Infinity la había seguido hacia ese "refugio" y se rio en voz baja.

* * *

Nota: Bueno me había dicho que no haría una nueva historia si me dignaba a continuar las miles que ya tengo pero el nuevo juego de Sonic Force me motivo. Aunque sea corto tiene un buen concepto aparte demonios ese villano Infinity me encanto con todo su diseño dark. También porque quería revivir el fandom español de Sonic que en español parecía estar "muerto".

Si ustedes quieren participar solo llenen este cuestionario.

Nombre del Personaje:

Edad:

¿Qué animal es?:

Vestimenta:

Personalidad:

Poder: (Por favor que no sea Mary sue como mi oc vacio porque aun estoy averiguando como matarle y no puedo)

Algo de su historia: (Qué sea breve)

¿Por qué se unió a la resistencia?:

Alguien noto que ese lobo que se referia la coneja era el otro personaje que salio en los trailer de sonic force. ¡No podia dejarlo atras si su diseño era tan genial!. Bueno que opinan de este proyecto "pequeño". Si alguno quiere enviar fan art de sus personajes con gusto se lo aceptare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Eggman ganó gracias a su nueva creación que le permitió conquistar más del 99% del mundo tan solo 6 meses en que el héroe Sonic The Hedgehog fue atrapado por esta abominación que creo el científico. Esto ocasiona que la realidad de varios Mobians cambie abruptamente teniendo consecuencia en que nuevos y antiguos héroes formen lo que denominan "La Resistencia". (Se aceptan Oc)

* * *

 **Capitulo:**

 _ **Juego empieza.**_

" _ **Lo más patético que puede hacer uno"**_

" _ **Es tirar su vida para ayudar a otro"**_

" _ **Cuando sabes que no tienes la fuerza o convicción"**_

 _ **-BT -**_

* * *

A los meses en que el rumor de que Sonic The Hedgehog estaba presumiblemente muerto, los Mobians perdieron la esperanza de que alguien o algo detuviera la nueva creación del Doctor Eggman; sin embargo hubo un grupo más pequeño que decidieron no seguir actuando fuera del margen de las cosas y se unieron a una tal Resistencia, que consistía en un grupo de oposición contra Eggman e Infinity y que tenía el objetivo de proteger a todos los sobrevivientes de tal tiranía que inundaba a todo el mundo.

La base central de la resistencia se encontraba escondida en las ruinas de Angel Island que, en vez de estar flotando como siempre tuvo que hacerlo se encontraba en el mar por el simple hecho de que la esmeralda maestra fue robada por ese ser denominado Infinity junto con sus demás "ayudantes".

-¡Cuidado!-Gritaba un lobo de color rojo que llevaba unos lentes negros y una especie de micrófono que le servía para contactarse con sus demás compañeros de batalla, este lobo usaba unas grandes botas café y tenía una cierta luz radiante en sus ojos verdes aunque en estos momentos se veía sumamente preocupado por un motivo en específico- ¡Comandante!-Exclamo al ver cierto Echidna hablando con un erizo de color blanco. El lobo se estremeció levemente al reconocer ese erizo-¿Uh? ¿Red?...¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Knuckles que se encontraba hablando con Silver sobre todas las bajas que habían tenido últimamente. Es más, pareciera que es un milagro que la base que construyo rápidamente y algo desordenada por el poco tiempo que le dieron a Tails para construirla siguiera en pie.

-¿¡Es cierto que ese desgraciado destruyó por completo Westropolis!?-Exclamo Red muy enojado y también temeroso por el bien estar de alguien que tuvo que dejar atrás para unirse a la resistencia y protegerla- Díganme que esto es una broma…¡Westropolis tenía la mayor cantidad de miembros protegiendo la ciudad!-

Silver miró en silencio a Red y Knuckles solo bajó la cabeza, pues era cierto, esa ciudad era la que estaba más protegida porque se sabía que Infinity iba atacar allí por ser unos de los puntos en donde los ciudadanos ayudaban en supuesto secreto a la resistencia y estaban todos en contra del control de Eggman y no temían en decirlo en voz alta. -Lo siento Red pero todo lo que escuchaste es cierto. Infinity pasó por todas las tropas y atacó incluso a los inocentes…según sé hay pocos sobrevivientes y los ciudadanos de la ciudad están casi en su totalidad heridos…-Explicó el erizo albino con cuidado para que el lobo de color rojo no respondiera de manera alterada, pero para su sorpresa el lobo cayó abatido al suelo y murmuró en voz baja- Yo… le prometí que iba a protegerla…que iba a proteger la ciudad….pero ahora….-No quería pensar que su amiga estaba muerta, y si lo estaba entonces seria únicamente su culpa por querer jugar al héroe.

-Levántate Red- Dijo con voz fuerte Knuckles y lo miró a los ojos- Tienes familiares allí ¿no?-El lobo solo asintió levemente con la cabeza- No creo que estén muertos…porque esta vez Infinity solo se ocupó de la resistencia, tal vez es ellos estén bien-Trató de alentarle- Ahora mismo iré a Westropolis para hacer un censo de todos los heridos y bajas que hubieron y estaré buscando más miembros que quieran unirse a la causa-

Red asintió con la cabeza y se levantó ahora más esperanzado- Lo siento por perder la compostura así Comandante- Knuckles negó con la cabeza y Silver solo le sonrió levemente. A decir verdad ellos actuaron casi del mismo modo cuando supieron que Sonic estaba presumiblemente muerto- No te preocupes Red-Dijo Silver tranquilo al notar que Red estaba más tranquilo por ahora.

El lobo fue corriendo hacia donde debería estar para prepararse en su siguiente misión, pero no se dio cuenta que Knuckles dio una mirada seria- ¿Estás seguro que estuvo bien en mentirle?-Preguntó Silver totalmente preocupado por el chico y el Echidna murmuró- No podíamos decir que la mayoría de los ciudadanos fueron encarcelados quien sabe dónde y no sabemos para qué los quiere Eggman…Simplemente no podíamos decirle esto o iba a desanimarse más-

Silver negó con la cabeza, sabía que estaba mal en mentirle a los demás y peor darle falsas esperanza a alguien. Knuckles también lo sabía pero era lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos, pues siendo sinceros a pesar de que el Echidna hubiera sido elegido Comandante él no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigir a un grupo grande de Mobians que estaban ansiosos en terminar esta guerra lo antes posible.

Si tan solo Sonic estuviera aquí las cosas tal vez serian un poco más fáciles.

.

* * *

-¡Cuidado!-

-¡Cada vez hay más robots!-

-¡No podemos retroceder!-

Los gritos de agonía se hacían cada vez más fuerte en Green Hill. El sonido metálico que hacían las varias máquinas redondas con cierta similitud a la forma de un huevo y gritos de distintos Mobians que eran pertenecientes a la resistencia se mezclaban entre sí. Estos gritos y chillidos de distintas maquinarias hacían contrastar aún más el paisaje desolado que se había instaurado después de la desaparición de Sonic. Pues Green Hill ya no era ni la sombra de lo que era antes porque ahora todo su entorno era árido con varios agujeros creado por las distintas explosiones ocasionadas tanto por los Robots y los miembros de la resistencia. Casi podría decirse que estos agujeros se parecían una especie de trinchera improvisada.

Unos de los robots de gran tamaño que tenía el símbolo de Eggman en su brazos atacó con fiereza a un grupo de "soldados de la resistencia" que se encontraban esparcidos tratando de detener otro robots de gran magnitud- ¡No te dejaré hacerlo!-Grito furioso una especie de perro antropomórfico que tenía como arma un gran martillo de color negro pero fue golpeado por otro robots de diferente diseño que los demás y lo lanzaron con brutalidad a una especie de jaula que estaba en el demonio de los robots.

-¡Tenemos que retroceder!-Grito otro miembro de la resistencia mientras que trataba de dispararle a unos pequeños robots que estaban blindados en su totalidad. Para el horror de todos los combatientes una inexplicable ola apareció de la nada ocasionando más caos y destrucción y obligando a las tropas a retroceder aún más.

Una especie de torbellino de agua apareció al medio de todos los combatientes y se mostró un ser hecho de "agua" en su totalidad-¡TODOS RETROCEDAN!-Alertó un gato gris que había dejado de disparar al reconocer a Chaos en su primera forma.

Gran parte del ejército fue consumido por esos torbellinos de agua que salían de la nada por todo el desierto y desarmaba aún más la formación que tenía todos esos valerosos combatientes que estaban tratando de proteger a la ciudad más cercana.

-Esto es malo…muy malo….-Dice una especie de pájaro que estaba recargando su arma mientras que se escondía entre las pocas trincheras que aún no estaban inundadas- ¿¡Aun no podemos pedir refuerzos!?-Le pregunto a un conejo celeste que estaba viendo como un gato negro trataba de hacer funcionar una máquina de tamaño mediano y que contenía varias luces en su tablero de comando. El gato abatido gritó desesperado- ¡Algo está interfiriendo con la señal! ¡No podemos contactar aun la base central si la señal aún sigue interrumpida!-

Varios soldados tomaron la decisión drástica de enfrentarse a Chaos sin importar que este tenía todo la zona de Green Hill a su merced- ¡No voy a permitir que tu…o incluso ese monstruo sigan destruyendo todo!-Chillo una ardilla café que saltaba hábilmente por los escombros de los diferentes robots que anteriormente habían sido derrotados para acercarse a Chaos pero este alargó su brazo y golpeó el suelo para crear una gran ventisca que ocasionó más destrucción. La pobre ardilla cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y a duras penas se levantó, solo para mirar una gran ola que se aproximaba hacia donde estaba ella- No...no….-Susurro aterrada y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¡Christy!-Grito un caimán de color amarillo que tenía consigo un arma de corta distancia, desesperado trato de llegar hacia donde estaba ella pero fue detenido por sus propios compañeros que estaban cerca de él- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Christy…! ¡CHRISTY ESTA ALLI!-Uno de sus compañeros que era un armadillo de gran tamaño le vio con pena y susurro con voz baja- Es demasiada tarde….-Efectivamente lo era pues la gran ola ya había hecho que aquella ardilla se ahogara por completo.

El gato negro casi dio un pequeño grito de alegría al notar que la señal había vuelto y con rapidez trató de contactarse con el comandante- ¡Alguien..! ¿¡Alguien nos escucha!?-Para su alivio alguien había contestado rápidamente la llamada de ayuda. En el otro lado de la línea se encontraba una eriza de color rosado que usaba un vestido rojo y botas del mismo color con una raya blanca- ¿¡Escuadrón quince!? ¿Qué suce….-Ella fue interrumpida por los gritos que escucho en el otro lado de la línea- ¡Ne..cesitamos refuerzos…Chaos…Chaos está aquí destrozando todo el pelotón Este y Sur!-Decía el gato que trataba de guardar la compostura pero cada vez la inminente aniquilación estaba más cerca- ¡No podremos soportar más!-

La eriza se horrorizo al escuchar varias explosiones y empezó a llamar al vicecomandante pero se detuvo al seco al escuchar algo en concreto.

Chaos alzo sus dos brazos y empezó a formar una gran esfera de agua y energía caos que empezaba a rodear a todos, robots, mobians, plantas…- **Resistirse es inútil-** La voz de Infinity se escuchó por todos lados causando más conmoción que antes.

Todos los que habían sobrevivido en esta batalla hasta ahora comprendieron que no iban a salir de esta como lo esperaban, pues la cúpula de agua se formaba cada vez más rápido y no dejaba que nadie se escapara y los robots que habían sido afectados levemente por Chaos volvieron a funcionar como antes. El gato negro comprendió rápidamente lo que iba a suceder y tomó tembloroso el comunicador, su voz sonaba totalmente desquebrajada- Lo siento….realmente…lo intentamos…realmente intenté...ser fuerte…como Sonic…pero...pero….fallé….-Dio un sollozo ahogado antes de que la transmisión se cortara por completo.

Amy Rose contempló por unos segundos la sala de comunicaciones, ella no se había dado cuenta pero en los primeros días en que se creó "La Resistencia" esta sala siempre había estado llena hasta que paulatinamente solo habían unos pocos operándola por falta de personal- No…-Trataba de no llorar por todo lo sucedido, ya habían perdido el escuadrón 12,8, 2, 35 y ahora el 15; si las cosas seguían así ellos no iban a durar mucho- Sonic….si tan solo estuvieras aquí…-Dice sumamente triste y se preparó para dar estas "nuevas" malas noticias.

.

* * *

 _-Enserio deberías ser más valiente, si sigues siendo de ese modo esos chicos otra vez van a venir molestarte-Dice un lobo de color rojo que miraba exasperado a cierta coneja que estaba totalmente sucia y triste porque unos chicos creyeron que sería divertido colarse a su patio trasero y arruinar todas sus plantas. La coneja no dijo nada al respecto y se dedicó solamente a tratar de arreglar su patio._

 _El lobo gruñó en voz baja y exclamo- ¡Ania Snow! ¡Deja de ignorarme!-_

 _La nombrada apretó los dientes y para sorpresa del lobo le respondió con furia pero también tristeza- ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? ¿Pelear contra ellos?... ¡Ni siquiera se pelear, es más no tengo ni una habilidad especial! ¡No soy como todos "ustedes" que tienen algo especial! Tú tienes mucha destreza para todo lo que te propones y puedes usar tus garras para atacar, ¿pero yo?... No tengo nada, es más ni siquiera soy buena en las cosas diarias. ..¡Demonios! ¡Tampoco sé cómo cocinar o ir a un lugar sin perderme Red! Siempre...dependo de alguien…-_

 _Red no supo que responderle a decir verdad su amiga era un caso raro porque no tenía ni una habilidad especial, ni siquiera tenía un buen oído como la mayoría de los conejos y todos sus reflejos e instintos de supervivencia eran totalmente nulos- ¿Y? ..Tú eres tú y eso te hace única...acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Sonic The Hedgehog "que todos estamos bien como somos, con diferencias y defectos"-_

 _Ania bajo sus largas orejas, en cierto modo sabía que él tenía la razón._

 _Otro recuerdo más se podía ver, este estaba relacionado con la partida de su mejor amigo a la resistencia._

 _-¿Por qué tienes que irte?-Preguntaba ella temerosa por lo que podía pasar, pues ya todos sabían que el Dr Eggman estaba conquistando cada vez más el mundo y era solo cuestión de tiempo que atacara a Westropolis-¿¡Por qué!? ¡No deberías preguntar eso Ania, si la respuesta es obvia! ¡Aunque no esté Sonic the Hedgehog su legado aún perdura y si no somos nosotros entonces quién más va a proteger a los mayores y niños de esta guerra!-Respondió sonriendo el lobo y le indicó si quería ir con él a alistarse pero ella por miedo se negó rotundamente-¿Eh? Pero Ania creí...que tú también….-_

 _-Lo siento. Solo sería un estorbo…aparte debo quedarme a cuidar nuestra casa... ¡Cuídate y mucha suerte!-_

La coneja de color gris había despertado abruptamente de ese sueño que era más un recuerdo de su propia incompetencia- Uh…-Trató de hablar pero para su sorpresa no podía articular ni una palabra- A…h…uh…ahh…..-Intentó nuevamente sin ningún éxito alguno.

-¡Qué alivio que estés bien jovencita!-Exclamo una coneja de color durazno que tenía un mechón café, ella llevaba un vestido de dos piezas que consistía una blusa con mangas color vino con un cuadro blanco con rayas y un moño color naranja. La segunda era una falda larga color lila con rayas y borde blanco. Sus guantes eran blancos y llevaban unos botones amarillos en ellos. La coneja de color gris notó que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes sino que se encontraba en una cómoda cama y pieza acogedora, al parecer alguien la había sacado de ese lugar lleno de caos y muerte- Ahh uh…-Trato de agradecerle pero solo le salieron sonidos incoherentes- _¿Qué me sucede? No puedo hablar…-_ Pensó preocupada ella y por inercia empezó a tocarse el cuello.

-Ya veo…-La coneja mayor dedujo inmediato lo que estaba pasando- Así que eres muda ¿no?...-Ella le sonrió cálidamente para calmarla- No te preocupes…aunque no puedas comunicarte aún hay otros modos para que podamos entenderte…por cierto mi nombre es Vainilla ...¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

La coneja gris tomo unos crayones que estaban cerca de un velador y escribió en su mano el nombre de: "Ania Snow" causando que Vainilla asintiera levemente. A decir verdad los Mobians conejos eran más abundantes que los mismos erizos o zorros, aunque a pesar de eso ellos tenían cierto conocimientos de cuantas familias de su raza habían esparcidas por el mundo y a juzgar por el tipo de conejo que era Ania no era de la misma raza que Vainilla porque su pelo era más abundante en cierto modo y sus orejas más pequeñas comparadas con la de ella.

-¡Mamá! Big encontró más personas-Exclamo una voz joven desde afuera de la casa y Vainilla le hizo una señal a Ania para que se quedara en la habitación y se fue dejándole sola por unos momentos.

- _Perfecto, lo único bueno que puedo sacar de todo esto es…que…-_ Tembló levemente al recordar lo que vivió recientemente, no sabía porque Infinity no le mató, es más, ni siquiera podía comprender por qué este se compadeció de ella. ¿Tan patética se veía escapando?- _Soy un desastre…cualquiera hubiera peleado o incluso tratado de morir de forma honorable-_ Sonrió con cierta tristeza pero de inmediato levanto sus orejas al escuchar un ruido fuerte que provenía desde afuera.

Ella se sorprendió al ver una camioneta que estaba siendo manejada por un zorro de color anaranjado _-¿Qué le habrá pasado a toda esta gente?_ -Pensó confundida al ver una gran cantidad de mobians totalmente heridos- _….Ellos... son de la resistencia…-_ Dedujo porque todos tenían casi el mismo tipo de arma en su poder. Tratando de no hacer ningún ruido se levantó de la cama y sigilosamente salió de la habitación para notar que ella no era la única invitada de Vainilla, en los pasillos de la pequeña casa había varios animales antropomórficos como ella de distintas especies que se estaban refugiando de la guerra.

Sin querer tropezó con un gran gato de color purpura que sostenía una pequeña rana de un color verde brillante- Ah…hn…-Trato de disculparse sin ningún éxito alguno pero para su sorpresa el gato gigante le dio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo- ¡Ohh tu eres la nueva! ¡Bienvenida!-Dice el gato con una voz totalmente amistosa- ¡A Froggy le agradas!-Ania ladeo la cabeza confundida, no entendía porque ese gato decía eso- ¡Mi nombre es Big The Cat . ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

La coneja sudó frio, no sabía cómo responderle pero de inmediato sonrió al recordar lo que había escrito anteriormente pero noto que Big parpadeo confundido- ¡Qué lindas marcas tienes en tu guante!-Ese simple comentario causo la "mejor" impresión de todas- _¿Acaso él no sabe leer?-_ Una gota en la cien salió en la cara de la coneja y contemplo como ese gran gato purpura iba de lo más feliz por los pasillos ignorando el hecho de que todos los que estaban presente lo miraban como un bicho raro. Ania no pudo en evitar sonreír levemente, siendo sinceros ese tal Big le daba al ambiente un aire más relajado.

-¡Agh! ¡Duele mucho!-

Una pequeña coneja muy parecida a Vainilla estaba ayudando a un pájaro que estaba totalmente herido, al parecer él fue unos de los pocos afortunados que pudieron sobrevivir ante un encuentro de frente contra Infinity.

-Chao…chao…- Un pequeño chao que sobrevolaba cerca de la pequeña coneja

-¡Señor no se preocupe! ¡Se va a recuperar rápido ...yo lo se…!-Trataba de animarle la pequeña coneja pero dio un pequeño salto al escuchar una especie de chillido proveniente del pájaro. Ania también había saltado como la coneja y empezó a sentirse incomoda, casi parecía que el solado de la resistencia estaba viéndole a ella con una expresión furiosa- ¡Tu!...-Apunto a duras penas a Ania- ¡Eres la misma cobarde que huyó de inmediato cuando vio a Infinity!-

De inmediato los murmullos se hicieron presentes por toda la casa.

- _¿Ella huyó de Infinity?-_

 _-¿Entonces es de la resistencia? Eso debe tener sentido porque tenía una wispon en su poder-_

 _-¡No debería estar aquí si nos traiciono!-_

Unos de los refugiados que era un gran oso panda se acercó furioso a Anie y exclamo- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Nosotros creemos en todos aquellos que se unieron la resistencia pero tú..!-Iba agarrarla del cuello pero antes que pudiera fue detenido por Vainilla que ya había terminado de hablar con ese conductor que le traje aquellos heridos- No debería hablarle así. Creo que ustedes se están equivocando, ella era solo un civil más como la mayoría de los que estamos aquí-Trato de persuadir pero los murmullos se hacían cada vez más fuerte y el enojo injustificado se intensificaba. El chaos que acompañaba a la pequeña coneja revoloteaba por toda la habitación y parecía tratar de calmar la situación aunque nadie le podía entender.

-¿¡Otro civil más!? ¡Enserio Vainilla vas a defender a esa traidora!-Vocifero otro refugiado que estaba más que molesto.

 _-Ya cállense…yo.. .no soy de la resistencia…es más ni se porque todos están molestos-_ Quería gritar ella pero solo salían sonidos bajos e incoherentes haciendo que aquel pájaro se molestara aún más- ¡Vamos! Por lo menos debes tener el descaro de defenderte! ¿¡O acaso tu cobardía no te lo permite!?-

 _-¡Ya cállate!-_ Pensó furiosa.

Más refugiados se unieron en el enojo conjunto y Vainilla junto con su hija Cream trataban de detenerlos pero sin ningún éxito. Pareciera que por fin el estrés, miedo y desesperanza se estaban haciendo su efecto entre todos esos Mobians. Ania que quería realmente defenderse pero su voz le fallaba estaba empezando a sentirse más furiosa que antes.

Tomando una respiración profunda dijo algo ineludible para todos ellos pero para ella era totalmente fuerte y claro.

- **¡CALLENSE!-**

Varias ventanas se rompieron al instante y pixeles de color rojo mezclado con cubos 3D aparecieron de la nada. Todos los mobians habían cerrado fuertemente los ojos y trataban de no escuchar ese pitido que les causaba un gran dolor de cabeza.

.

* * *

En un sector de .Green Hill se podía observar una especie de pirámide metálica que estaba totalmente custodiada por robots y unos drones que rodeaban todo el perímetro. Un murciélago de piel clara y cabello rojo oscuro que se encontraba a varios metros alejado de aquella pirámide veía desde unos binoculares a varios Mobians que estaban siendo obligados a entrar allí. Él dio un pequeño suspiro al deducir el destino de todos esos presos y decidió sacar desde su gabardina negra un dispositivo pequeño de color rojo que le servía para comunicarse con unos de sus compañeros de equipo- ¿Hola? ¿Rouge estas en línea?-Para su pesar nadie le respondía y gruñó en voz baja mientras que miraba con sus ojos de color castaño el dispositivo. No fue la primera vez que esta cosa le fallaba, era un impedimento para él y los que pertenecían al grupo 13 de "espías" o "mensajeros" como prefería llamarlo. Alzando sus alas de color morado oscuro sobrevoló a mediana altura hacia unas de las pocas palmeras que aún no habían sido afectadas por la contaminación que emitía aquella fábrica de Eggman y contempló expectante todo el perímetro, algunos dirían que era para asegurarse de que ningún enemigo se haya dado cuenta de su presencia pero realmente estaba buscando algunos objetos valiosos que le servirían para conseguir algo de dinero.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó emocionado al notar un objeto brillante a tan solo unos metros de él y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá para tomar con sus manos que estaban protegidas por unos guantes de color negro- ¡Qué suerte! Un anillo de oro-Sonrió levemente ante su descubrimiento- Uhmm me pregunto cuántos kilos tendrá…bueno no importa…dinero es dinero…-Aquel anillo tenía el nombre de Susy, probablemente era una pertenencia de los Mobians que estaban atrapados en la fábrica.

-¡Todo el equipo 13 tenga cuidado….Bamth fue descubierto en el sector sur!-Una voz femenina sonó en su comunicador poniendo en alerta al murciélago.

* * *

Tú sabes cómo somos en realidad,

Cuando nos encontramos con la pasión.

Sabes que no pensamos con claridad

Porque el amor nos ciega a la verdad.

La luz fría ilumina todo a mi paso,

y ahora mi silueta está en la pared.

Quiero estar a tu lado

y mostrarte todo lo que siento.

Quiero siempre cubrirte,

Protegerte con mis propias manos.

* * *

¡Si! ¡Por fin el primer capitulo! Aunque para mi lo siento más un prologo del primer prologo aparte que la idea de ahora era mostrar como estaban las cosas en la resistencia. ¿Es desolador? ¿no? Pues la mayoría de las veces la guerra es así, tan solo hay que leer sobre todos los indicios de la primera y segunda guerra mundial y encontraran ciertas referencias. (=w=)

También no se si lo notaron pero algunas frases que salieron en este primer capitulo le hacían ciertas alusiones a problemas sociales en cierto modo. ¡Si quieres descubrir cuales son adelante!.

yulthelinxxD : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Se aprecia mucho las opiniones de todos y sobre lo basado en el juego pues es para seguir la misma linea pero aun así cambiando varias cosas así que no sera predecible independientemente de que en el juego la historia es lineal. Aparte esto es fanfiction.. ¡Aquí uno le puede agregar de todo! xD (Y agregar de todo me refiero contribuir con la historia porque en mi humilde opinión la encontré muy corta Q_Q ...enserio quería más) Y sobre tu pregunta por supuesto que puedes participar!..solo envíame la ficha de tu oc y veré como hacer su aparición especial.

Choi Lu: ¡Siiiii! Otro Oc más para torturar ...y hablando en serio quiero agradecerte por haber aceptado ser mi Co-Escritora...¡Enserio es un gran honor!

FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Créeme que tengo una cierta manía de torturar, hacer historia con doble temática y también ver arder el mundo. También de matar a mis personajes en cierto modo aunque esta coneja no es mary-sue solo que tiene algo...en su poder...por mala suerte xD ..ya sabrás de lo que hablo. Por cierto esperare tu ficha :3 (RealmentequieroasesinaraVacio)

Ahora vamos por las queridas PD´s que tanto las extrañaba.

Pd: ¿Alguien noto que el lobo denominado "Red" es el mismo Fan character que salio en los primeros trailer de Sonic Force? ¡Simplemente no podía quitarle su papel! ¡Es tan lindo!

Pd2: ¿Dejar a un amigo para ser héroe o quedarte y esperar lo peor? Que decisión tomarías?

Pd3: En este capitulo si hubo **muertes más por la pelea del escuadrón 15...un minuto de silencio**

Pd4: Sobre Ania, hay una explicación lógica porque en sus recuerdos dice que no tiene ni un poder especial. Tengo la teoría que no todos los mobians tienes habilidades especiales porque tienen muy poca energía caos o es casi nula, aunque la mayoría de ellos si tienen una habilidad.

Pd5: Sobre el truco tiene una explicación lógica, para los que están jugando el juego deben imaginarse del porque ...

Pd6: Cuando hay un ambiente de miedo y desesperación...siempre va haber "personas" que trataran de buscar una forma de liberar su frustraciones y rabia contra cualquiera sin importar si es un conocido o un desconocido.

Pd7: ¿Creen que estuvo bien lo que hizo Knuckles? ¿Ustedes que harían en su situación?

Pd8: Hay unas dos referencias sobre mi Fic Game Over y no subestimen las ultimas estrofas en donde escribí la letra de una canción.

 _¡Recuerden! ¡Sus comentarios alimentan mi alma! ¡Ok no!._

 _Adios._


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen:** Eggman gano gracias a su nueva creación que le permitió conquistar más del 99% del mundo tan solo 6 meses en que el héroe Sonic The Hedgehog fue atrapado por esta abominación que creo el científico. Esto ocasiona que la realidad de varios Mobians cambie abruptamente teniendo consecuencia en que nuevos y antiguos héroes formen lo que denominan "La Resistencia". (Se aceptan Oc)

* * *

 **Capitulo:**

 ** _Dilema del héroe_**

 **La felicidad de uno parte con el sufrimiento del otro.**

 **¿Acaso creías que todos podían ser felices?**

 **Eso es una mentira**

 **Deducible cuando pensamos en el bien o mal.**

 **-Vacio-**

* * *

La ciudad Westropolis era conocida por ser unas de las ciudades más tecnológicas de todas, pues en ella reinaban varios rascacielos de distintos tamaños y edificios de todo tipo tanto para ser viviendas y para trabajo aunque esta ciudad también tenía una zona rural en donde Vivian los Mobians que preferían esconderse del ajetreo que se situaba en la parte urbana, sin embargo, la ciudad Westropolis era la sombra de lo que fue, desde que Eggman logro dominar la ciudad gracias a la ayuda de su creación él la estaba reformando en una especie de fábrica subterránea sin que la resistencia pudiera darse cuenta a pesar de que algunos de sus miembros trataban de buscar sobrevivientes en aquella ciudad destruida.

Un camaleón de color violeta estaba contemplando toda esa destrucción en silencio, este que tenía una especie de cuerno en su nariz y ojos de color dorado algo marrones empezó a caminar cautelosamente para que aquellos robots centinelas no descubrieran su presencia- _Eggman realmente se lució esta vez-_ Noto que sus zapatos morados con líneas negras tenían un cierto tono de color rojizo ¿tal vez era sangre?- _Vector…estoy recibiendo una señal de auxilio en la zona rural de Westropolis-_ Susurro cerca del comunicador que tenía insertado en uno de sus guantes blancos que contenían de decoración una especie de piedras preciosas de color lila y unas manillas gruesas negras con detalles grises y puntos amarillos.

- _Espio debes tener cuidado…el radar indica que hay 18 robots centinela cerca de ti-_ Una voz masculina sonó desde el comunicador y el nombrado de inmediato empezó a camuflarse con algunas paredes cercanas a él para pasar desapercibido.

- **Muestra de calor identificada. Perímetro 1876-** Un Robots que tenía una forma muy similar a una especie de avispa dijo y empezó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Espio pero para el alivio de este aquel robot paso de largo al identificar otra muestra de calor.

- _Debo ser más cuidadoso y mantener la temperatura de mi cuerpo-_ Penso algo molesto él y trepando algunas de las paredes cercanas empezó a buscar lo que quedaba de la calle central de Westropolis.

 **-No se resistan-**

 **-No se resistan-**

Escucho a lo lejos unos murmullos metálicos y algo confundido cambio su ruta para ir hacia donde se escuchaba aquel sonido- _Oh no….-_ Un pequeño murmullo no pudo en evitar salir de su boca pues lo que estaba viendo lo dejo anonado.

La gran torre de Westropolis que antes era una especie de "estatua" para darle la bienvenida a la modernización fue totalmente destruida y remplazada por una gran estatua que estaba siendo construida por robots y mobians que fueron atrapados por los centinelas- _¿Vector me oyes? Al parecer Eggman cree que ha ganado totalmente-_ Apuntando su dispositivo de comunicación en su mando le saco una foto a la estatua para mostrársela a todos- _¿Creen que el escuadrón 16 pueda rescatar estas personas?-_

- _Lo siento Espio…el escuadrón 16 aun esta en recuperación por la última misión y estamos algo corto de personal…-_

El camaleón se mordió el labio inferior. Le daba rabia en ver a todos esos mobians siendo obligado a trabajar forzosamente para hacer una estúpida estatua- _Por ahora tendrás que buscar a las personas que aún no han sido capturadas-_ Espio podía escuchar la voz de decepción de Vector podía deducir que estaba sintiendo esa misma rabia e impotencia que él.

-¡BOOOOM BABY!-

Un grito sorpresivo sobresalto a Espio y seguido con varias explosiones simultaneas que causaron a varios robots ir hacia la plaza destruida de Westropolis.

-¡Honey! ¡Haz tu magia!-Decía un pato verde que usaba un pañuelo rojo en su cuello y botas anaranjadas, este sostenía una gran bomba que estaba encendida- ¡Vamos que no tengo mucho tiempo!-

Una gata de orejas triangulares y animadas con oídos internos de color melocotón, una pequeña nariz negra, grandes ojos negros afilados, delgados brazos y piernas, y una cola delgada que usaba ropa muy detallada como una diadema blanca en su cabeza y un vestido con contornos negros alrededor de la cintura y hombros, y una zona negra en la falda delantera con sujetadores blancos. Adicionalmente, ella usaba guantes blancos con las partes posteriores de color rojo y puños de encaje, brazos negros envueltos alrededor de sus muñecas y puntiagudas botas negras y rojas de tacón alto- ¡Vengan chatarras!-Ella saco un gran látigo de color blanco y lo uso para lanzar todas las bombas que tenía activada aquel pato verde- ¡Sí! ..Tres centinelas destruidos-Dice al ver como explotaban aquellas maquinas voladoras- Creo que fue buena idea venir contigo Bean-

- _No…no..no…no..-_ Pensó alarmado Espio sabiendo que iba a suceder después.

Para sorpresa de los dos combatientes un gran robot de color morado salió de la tierra, este tenía largos brazos metálicos y pinzas. En la coraza de este robots se mostraron varios misiles pequeños.

-¿Qué ..es…esa..cosa…?-Bean retrocedió por instinto al verse intimidado por aquella máquina y Honey solo gruño en voz baja.

-¡Ustedes dos corran!-

Grito Espio que estaba corriendo hacia esa máquina a una gran velocidad y saco unas estrellas ninjas para atacarse las largas piernas que tenía dicho robots pero este ni se inmuta.

* * *

En la zona más alejada del centro de la ciudad un oso polar de color amarillo "aunque debería ser obviamente blanco" estaba sacando fácilmente varios escombros para rescatar a los sobrevivientes que pudieron quedar encima de ello o por lo menos darle algo de paz a los que murieron.

-….-Este noto que estaba quitando los escombros de una pequeña casa que al parecer tenía un gran patio lleno de flores que milagrosamente se salvaron de la destrucción.

-¡Oye Bark! ¿¡Has encontrado a alguien!?-Pregunto una ardilla amarilla que usaba zapatos rojo volaba hábilmente por el cielo y vigilaba si esos robot centinelas volvían aparecer. El oso negó con la cabeza pero arqueo una ceja al notar que entre los escombros había un cuerpo.

* * *

No era novedad saber que las cosas en la resistencia iban sumamente mal por estas simple razones: primero, la mayoría de sus miembros se estaban uniendo por motivos personales o por ese inocente deseo de ser una especie de héroe o salvarse el pejello de algún modo, segundo, Knuckles realmente no sabía dirigir a un ejército y nadie a excepción de Rouge y Shadow por ser miembros de Guns tenía idea sobre ello, tercero, las tropas de Eggman eran más que ellos. A pesar de todos esos puntos en contra había varios miembros de la resistencia que creían fervientemente que esta guerra iba a terminar y Red no era la excepción.

-Tsk hasta que por fin te dignaste a aparecer-

Una loba de color canela que vestía una camisa de tirantes rojos y un short corto azul dice con cierta burla al ver a Red. Ella agarro una wispon de color amarillo que parecía una especie de taladro- Enserio creí que te acorvaste o algo parecido…-Red gruño internamente, sabia porque en cierto modo se burlaban de él pero realmente no fue su culpa que Infinity le intimidada a tal grado de que tiemble incontrolablemente.

El lobo rojo prefirió no decir nada ante ese comentario-¿Qué le paso al escuadrón en dónde estabas?-Pregunto mientras que dirigió su mirada hacia una de las murallas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La sonrisa de la loba decayó por completo y respondió tajantemente- Lo mismo de siempre-Estaba furiosa consigo mismo, otra vez había dejado que las tropas de Eggman hicieran lo mismo que había causado la presumible muerte de sus hermanos, una explosión aniquilo a todos y ella por suerte se salvó-Me agradabas más cuando estabas en silencio…enserio ¿desde cuándo el Gadget empezó a palotear tanto?- Aquella declaración no le molesto a Red, en realidad ella tenía un punto a favor porque los primeros meses que estuvo en la resistencia no había hablado con nadie ni siquiera con los líderes hasta que las cosas solo surgieron y un día empezó hablar.

Red levanto los hombros como respuesta- A decir verdad tampoco tenía la intención de hablar …cuando me uní a la resistencia pero las cosas simplemente se dieron y creo que cierta amiga tuvo razón, hablar sirve mucho para conocer a las personas..aunque tú tampoco deberías alegar tanto Sigrid, si no mal lo recuerdo tu no hablabas mucho pero conmigo o con él siempre hablas como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo-Este se refería a otro miembro de la resistencia que era relativamente nuevo.

-Uhm..-Mascullo Sigrid mientras que se cruzaba de brazos pero luego parpadeo- Oh…espera dijiste que tienes una amiga..¿no? o quizás querías decir novia..¡Quién diría que el "noob" tenía una novia! ¡Qué pillin!-Dice de manera coqueta para molestarle o por lo menos hacer que Red haga una expresión chistosa pero no logra nada de eso- ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que rompiste con ella o se pelearon recientemente..-

Red negó con la cabeza y para sorpresa de la loba este sonrió- No somos novios, es más, nosotros dos somos más como hermanos a pesar que solo nos conocemos hace un año atrás-

-¿Eh? ..¿Cómo hermanos? …-Comento perpleja Sigrid.

-Sí, ella se comporta como una hermana menor para mí. Siempre se queja de las cosas más simple o es muy torpe pero también tiene sus virtudes. Ella es uno de mis motivos del porque me aliste a la resistencia-Contesto Red.

-¿Si ella es uno de tus motivos entonces cual es el otro?-Pregunto inquisitivamente Sigrid pero solo recibió como respuesta una expresión seria y llena de dolor proveniente de Red.

Antes de que la loba pudiera hacer otra pregunta la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban se abrió sorpresivamente- ¡Perdón por la tardanza!- Una abeja antropomórfica había abierto la puerta y esta sobrevoló de lo más feliz hacia esos dos- Tenia que buscar al nuevo que iba acompañarlos…-Esta abeja le dio unos golpecito a un gato de color turquesa que llevaba puesto unos lentes negros al igual que sus guantes y sus zapatos- ¡Vamos ¡ No seas tímido-

El gato jugueteo algo nervioso con sus manos y miro a sus dos compañeros- Un…un gusto en conocerlos. Mi nombre es Moon Bastet… -Estaba totalmente nervioso porque a decir verdad es su primera vez que iba a ir a una misión real. Sigrid simplemente bufo en voz baja y decidió en ignorar a Moon pero Red se le acercó para darle la mano en son de amistad- Encantado de conocerte-Le contesto de forma amigable ocasionando que el gato sonriera levemente.

-Bueno como ya todos se conocieron tengo que decirle sobre su misión-Dice serio la abeja que se acercó a unos tableros de control que estaba en aquella sala e hizo que un holograma de Infinity apareciera- Por la información que hemos podido recaudar es que Infinity utiliza como fuente de poder el ruby fantasma- Explico

-¿Ruby fantasma?-Pregunto Sigrid confundida- Suena como si fuera algo poderoso como una esmeralda caos..¿Charmy estás seguro que no se habrán confundido?-

La abeja negó fuertemente con la cabeza- Las esmeraldas caos están todas en el poder de Eggman aparte la energía que desprende este ruby es algo que nunca antes se haya visto. ¡Es más! Tails tiene la teoría en que ese ruby se haya generado por la distorsión de tiempo y espacio que causo Time Eater aunque aún no ha podido comprobar esa teoría-Sigrid no sabía a lo que quería llegar la abeja con toda esta información y aquello le hacía perder la paciencia levemente causando que golpeara varias veces con su pie al suelo.

-Lo que necesitamos es que se infiltren en la antigua guarida de Eggman que está abandonada…creemos que allí debe haber quedado unos planos sobre el ruby fantasma aparte que últimamente varias señales similares a la de Infinity habían aparecido allí y desaparecido al instante-

El holograma de Infinity fue reemplazado por una gran fábrica totalmente destruida que tenía varios pasadizos y plataformas que aún seguían en funcionamiento y su acorazado era literalmente la cara del Eggman sonriendo levemente aunque se notaba que alguien le había roto parte del bigote que decoraba aquella fábrica. Red contemplo levemente la imagen y sus orejas se erizaron levemente al reconocer aquel lugar.

-Tendrán que ser cuidadosos, dicen que Isla Navidad tiene la mayor cantidad de centinelas hasta el momento y las conexiones hacia ese lugar son nulas, si les suceden algo no vamos a poder saberlo en seguida para enviarles ayuda. Por eso mismo…Novato, Sigrid y Moon necesitamos que combinen sus habilidades para conseguir los presumibles planos que hayan allí- El lobo estaba totalmente sorprendido al igual que el gato, habían escuchado que esa isla tenía una condición climática totalmente adversa y estaba el rumor que tal vez Eggman allí había creado a Infinity.

-¡Pero..ese lugar es muy peligroso! Y tal vez haya muchas trampas peligrosas…-Chillo Moon aterrado, nunca creyó que le tocaría algo peligroso como eso, es más, pensaba que con sus habilidades sobre la ciencia y conocimientos de geografía tal vez iba a ser una especie de estratega o algo parecido. Chamy bajo la cabeza, sabía que el gato tenía razón, es más, si fuera por todos ellos (Silver, Amy, Vector, Espio, Knuckles) harían ellos mismo aquella misión peligrosa pero tenían otras cosas más peligrosas que hacer y no podían enviar a un grupo más grande porque serian fácilmente detectados por los centinelas- Lo se Moon…-Susurro la abeja con la cabeza abajo, sabía que esto era malo, enviar a un grupo novicio que recién estaban aprendiendo cuales eran las tácticas de pelea que usaba Eggman o mejor dicho las que usaba antes de haber encontrado esa fuente de energía.

-Acepto la misión, no me importa si es un lugar peligroso lleno de trampas pero si hay algo que sirva para derrotar a Eggman allí con gusto iré-Dice decidida Sigrid y sin ningún titubeo- Tambien si hay algo que sirva para derrotar a ese monstruo entonces no deberíamos temer en ir a un lugar asi…apuesto que será como ir a un parque de diversiones solo con la diferencia de que hay trampas-

El novato levanto el dedo pulgar y asintió con la cabeza indicando que también aceptaba la misión sin importar del peligro que conllevara.

Moon era el único que estaba dudoso en aceptar aquella misión pero algo dentro de él le obligo a participar, pues tenía la obligación de hacerlo por sus padres y para terminar con esta guerra una buena vez por todas- Yo…ta..mbien acepto-Susurro en voz baja causando que todos los presentes en la sala sonrieran ante su decisión.

-¡Excelente!..Aqui les pasare sus Wispon y este dispositivo de comunicación que creo Tails recientemente- Dijo Chamy emocionado y agradecido- Les indicare en donde está el bote para que vayan a isla de navidad y también …¡ah! Es cierto… ¡debo decirles a los demás que equipen su barco con mucha comida! ¡jajajaja! ¿¡A no ser que quieran pescar!?-

Los dos lobos miraban a la abeja con una gota en la cien mientras que Moon solo ladeo la cabeza confundido.

* * *

Por primera vez en toda su vida pudo experimentar que era la expresión: "el alma se sale del cuerpo con un susto enorme", lo único que atino hacer era ver como todos los refugiados a su alrededor estaban lastimados por su culpa y lo peor de todo que no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido- Ah….-Temblorosa camino hacia donde estaba Vainilla tratando de retomar el sentido y le tomo la mano para indicarle que estaba allí. Los cubos de color rojo desaparecieron rápidamente- ¡Ella!...Ella es aliada de Infinity-Grito el pájaro aterrado e ignorando todo el dolor que sentía por sus heridas causadas ante la batalla de Infinity se levantó y agarro su wispon. Ania no reacciono afortunamente cuando escucho el arma disparar y una bola de fuego atravesó su pecho causando que se callera al suelo y jadeara de dolor.

-¡No! ¡Detente!-Reacciono Vainilla interponiéndose entre esos dos- Debe haber una explicación…solo debemos dejar que ella nos…-Fue interrumpida por una lechuza que usaba harapos como vestimenta pero llevaba un monóculo de oro en su ojo izquierdo-¡Ella debe irse inmediatamente de aquí! ¡Solo nos traerá problemas o peor…nos matara!-Chillo ella ganándose la momentánea aceptación de todos los presentes con su alocada idea. La coneja gris miro furiosa a todos ellos, no podía comprender ese afán de culparla en cierto modo de todo y tampoco entendía de donde salían esos cubos rojos. Levantándose a duras penas miro a aquel pájaro perteneciente a la resistencia e ignorando el dolor que sentía en su pecho alzo sus manos a modo de sumisión pero parpadeo en estado de shock al notar que la herida que le había provocado el pájaro estaba siendo rodeada por varios glitches rojos-¿¡Ves!? ¡Es igual que Infinity!-

" _Se equivocan, se equivocan"_ Quería decirles pero no le salía ningún sonido ocasionando que esa misma desesperación que sintió en Westropolis se apoderara completamente de ella haciéndola casi sollozar. El pájaro amenazo otra vez disparar con su wispon a pesar de que los demás refugiados estaban más nerviosos que nunca por la situación- ¡Nunca te perdonare! ¡Nunca!-Se notaba que el miembro de la resistencia estaba totalmente sumergido ante la ira. Antes que pudiera atacar nuevamente Vainilla logro quitarle hábilmente el arma para la sorpresa de todos a excepción de Cream- ¡Todos ustedes deberían sentirse avergonzados! Ella no les ha hecho nada para que la traten de ese modo y también ustedes no deberían juzgar a alguien de inmediatamente. ¿Quién sabe si Eggman le hizo algo o incluso Infinity? Si es así no es su culpa…¡Ella es una víctima al igual que nosotros!-

Los griteríos en contra del razonamiento de Vainilla aumentaron. Ania golpeo fuertemente el piso para que todos la miraran y tomo un lápiz que estaba cerca suyo para escribir en su mano " _Me largo de aquí"_ Indignada se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Vainilla la detuvo- No tienes que hacer esto…-Le dice la coneja mayor pero ella se niega rotundamente- Entiendo….-Susurra triste Vainilla pero sonríe levemente- Ten esto..creo que lo necesitas más que él-Le paso la wispon del pájaro azul.

-¡Oye eso es mío!-Grito el pájaro pero fue silenciado por el chao que cruzaba sus pequeñas manos y exclamaba en su dialecto una especie de reto.

Ania sonrió como agradecimiento a Vainilla y se alejó rápidamente de allí, sabía que si se quedaba iba a tener más problemas y aparte que aún no entendía como esos cubos aparecían o porque aparecieron esos glitches- _¡Demonios! Se me olvido preguntar en donde estábamos exactamente-_ Pensó algo alarmada pero se negó rotundamente volver, en total debería poder encontrar un refugio o alguien que le ayudara con ese problema.

 _"Los fanfic sobre la guerra son muy diferente a la realidad"_ Pensó con cierta tristeza mientras que seguía con su camino, por lo menos en donde estaba habían varios árboles que en cierto modo la escondían de los posibles robots que pudieran haber cerca " _Enserio…que le pasa a la gente, primero me acusan de algo y después me atacan… ¡Ni que fuera la villana de un fic de cuarta!"_ Sus dos par de orejas se movieron levemente y ella se estremeció, podía escuchar que algo sobrevolaba el cielo y de inmediato se escondió en uno de los arbusto más cercano muy temerosa " _Vamos…no puedo ser cobarde…¡Los cobarde siempre mueren primero en las películas de terror o incluso en los sur..-_ Si pudiera gritar lo hubiera hecho de inmediato al escuchar varias explosiones momentáneas seguido por un silencio estremecedor " _Eso sonó cerca donde estaba el refugio de Vainilla..¿Habrá pasado algo? Pero..eso es imposible..no creo que…..o tal vez…."_ Su parte más cuerda de todas se negó a ir a investigar pero la curiosidad le había ganado por completo.

Corriendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba aquel refugio llego a duras penas porque se había tropezado varas veces con arbustos pequeños o incluso algunos montículos de tierra- ¡Ah!-Para su sorpresa había visto varios robots atrapando a todos los refugiados y uno de ellos estaba hablando con el mismo pájaro que supuestamente era de la resistencia " _Pero…¿Cómo? …¡y de don…"_ Contemplo en estado de shock una gran nave que estaba por encima de la pequeña casa, al parecer ese fue el sonido que había escuchado.

-¡Si no fuera por esta coneja aquella rareza también estaría aquí!-Decía el pájaro a uno de los robots y se arrodillo- ¡Eggman por favor! ¡Ya hice lo que me pediste…solo…solo déjame libre…! ¿¡Sí!? ¡Incluso te dije sobre esa rara que es igual a tu creación!-El traidor había tenido consigo un dispositivo de rastreo que aparentemente acepto de buena gana para salvar su pellejo. Ania que estaba escondida en uno de los arbusto no sabía qué hacer, es más ni entendía porque ese pájaro que la había llamado traidora e incluso que supuestamente que era igual que Infinity ahora traicionaba a todos. ¿Acaso todo fue un acto? ¿O simplemente se volvió loco?

-¡Yo te dije que te dejaría libre a ti y a tu familia si lograbas en darme la ubicación de todos los refugiados pero con suerte me has dado esta y ahora me dices que una completa desconocida hace lo mismo que Infinity! Hohoho…¡Tal vez hubiera cumplido si no fuera un incompetente!-La transmisión que emitía aquel robots se cortó totalmente y para el horror del pájaro dos robots lo agarraron de los brazos y lo lanzaron a una de las jaulas en donde estaban algunos refugiados.

 _-¡Vainilla!-_ Trato de gritar y olvidándose del miedo salio de su escondite- _¡No! ¡No! ¡No de nuevo!-_ Aquel pájaro azul noto la presencia de Ania y grito desesperado- ¡Miren allí esta! ¡La que puede hacer esos cubos al igual que Infinity! ¿¡Ves no estaba mintiendo!?-

Dos centinelas que estaban vigilando la otra jaula en donde se encontraba Cream aterrada junto a su madre se voltearon para analizar el perímetro por completo- **Ningun rastro de calor encontrado…procedimiento de toma de rehenes aceptado..ningun mobians más detectado-** Los robots que parecían más un golen agarraron las diferentes jaulas sin importarle que cierto Chao trataba desesperadamente en recuperar a su amiga- ¡Chesse!-Grito Cream pero antes de tocar aquella reja Vainilla la detuvo para que la descarga eléctrica no la hiriera- ¡No! ¡Mamá no podemos dejar a Chesse aquí! ¡NOOO!-Sollozaba. Ania apunto la wispon que le había entregado Vainilla a un centinela pero noto que el gatillo estaba totalmente trabado- _¡Demonios!-_ Lanzando el arma hacia unos de los robots trato de llamar la atención pero estos seguían ignorándola por completo- _Estoy aquí, ¡Vamos idiotas! ¡Mírenme!-_

-¡Chao! ¡Chao!-

Para el horror de la coneja gris y el chao vieron como esas máquinas se llevaron rápidamente a todos los reos incluyendo a Vainilla, Cream y Big que estuvo todo este tiempo durmiendo plácidamente y no se despertaba con nada ni siguiera con los pequeños ruidos que hacia su rana Froggy.

 _-No..pude..hacer nada…-_ Cayo de rodillas Ania y golpeo el suelo varias veces e ignoro el hecho de que los robots centinelas aún seguían allí para escanear la zona, tenía rabia y varios sentimientos mezclados. Primero Infinity y ahora que la misma resistencia se traicionara entre ellos y que la mayoría parecía que se volvieron locos. Un mundo de locos- **Escaneando…escaneando….ningun mobians encontrado….volviendo escanear-** Levantándose con un sentimiento que le carcomía el pecho se abalanzo furiosamente hacia uno de los centinelas cercanos y con mera brutalidad empezó a golpearlo con sus puños sin importarle si se lastimaba.

Odiaba a estos robots.

Odiaba a Infinity.

Odiaba a ese tal Eggman.

Odiaba a la resistencia con sus falsas esperanzas.

Odiaba a ese tal Sonic.

Se odiaba a si misma por ser tan llorona.

Gritando desde el fondo de sus pulmones causo que varios de esos cubos aparecieran y desactivaran a los centinelas que quedaban en el perímetro pero ella aún seguía golpeando al que tenía cercano como si descargaba toda su ira reprimida en él. Ella iba a darle otro golpe más pero se detuvo al instante porque el pequeño chao de aquella niña se interpuso entre ella y el robot ya todo destruido.

Cheese miro por unos instante a Ania y movía sus brazos varias veces como pidiéndole por favor que se detuviera.

 _-¿Por qué? …Tenemos que rescatar a Vainilla….quiero…vivir.. ….-_

Ania abrazo al pequeño chao y empezó a sollozar con fuerza, se sentía tan perdida ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba. El chao se acurruco en ella y dio unos leve gimoteo, pues él también estaba preocupado por su familia recién capturada.

-¿Chao?-Parpadeo levemente al notar que Ania no tenía sombra.

* * *

 _-¡Ese idiota!-_ Pensó alarmado el murciélago luego de escuchar aquel anuncio y rápidamente empezó a volar hacia la dirección contraria de aquella pirámide pero para su pesar varios centinelas empezaron aparecer por todos lados y buscaban a los espías- ¡Cuidado…sector oeste esta… ¡Estamos rodeados! ¡Necesitamos apoyo!-La voz de otro miembro del sector 13 se escuchaba en el comunicador del murciélago dando entender que estaban totalmente rodeados. " _No voy a dejar que esos estúpidos robots me encarcelen"_ Tomando una maniobra arriesgada el empezó a volar más alto mientras que tres centinelas lo seguían porque habían captado su presencia.

-¡Veamos si pueden aguantar esto!-Él paro hábilmente y se volteo hacia la dirección en donde venían esos tres centinelas con forma muy similar a una avispa, tomando una respiración profunda de inmediato grito para crear una gran onda de sonido que destruyo inmediato esas máquinas pero igualmente alerto a otros centinelas y dio a conocer su posición- Tch…demonios…-Con rapidez empezó a volar para perder de vista a los demás centinelas que venían siguiéndole pero tuvo que sobrevolar más cerca de la tierra porque los otros robots de ataque estaban lanzándole varios proyectiles para que cayera al suelo-¡Mierda!-Fue obligado a detenerse momentáneamente porque un gran robots con forma de culebra casi se abalanzo encima de el- ¿¡Es enserio!?-Chillo al notar que la culebra tenía más de 10 metros de largo y rodeaba todo el bosque en donde trataba de buscar un sitio para esconderse- Está bien si quieren jugar así..-Alzo nuevamente sus alas y hizo varias maniobras peligrosas entre los árboles para que los centinelas chocaran con estos y la serpiente gigante siguiera enrollándose por todo el bosque.

 _-Batias…Batias…contesta….em…-_

Ignorando lo que decía su comunicador siguió con lo suyo causando que la serpiente se enrollara por completo en un gran pino y paro burlesco al ver que el gran robot no podía salir de allí- Uhmm no te ves tan atemorizante de cerca-Se burló levemente y estaba a punto de irse a volar pero dio un grito de dolor al sentir un ardor en su ala derecha- ¿Qué?...-Mascullo Batias mientras que sus orejas se movían en diferentes direcciones- _Por qué escucho como si …hubieran más robots-_ Pensó alarmado y para su "grata" sorpresa varias maquinarias que estaban camufladas con una especie de campo que reflexionaba la luz para hacer la ilusión óptica de que no estaban allí aparecieron, estas tenían una forma ovoide y una especie de mini cañón tenían en su cabeza.

-Demonios-Batias levanto sus brazos en son de que se rendía pero esas máquinas aún seguían amenazando con atacar y el cañón comenzaba a brillar aún más. Él tratando de pensar en una forma de escapar miro por todos lados pero estaba totalmente rodeado y su ala estaba mal herida aun-No hay de otra- Con sus brazos trato de protegerse y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¡Cuidado!-Una voz joven dijo y de inmediato se escucharon varias explosiones provenientes de aquellos robots que estaban apuntando al murciélago- ¡Ah..! esto es agotador- Mascullo el joven erizo que se estaba desenrollando después de hacer una especie de Spin Dash muy similar al que hacia Sonic The Hedgehog. Este erizo de aproximadamente 15 años tenía unas púas de color rojo anaranjado que llegaba hasta sus hombros y sus ojos eran de un brillante color violeta, el llevaba puesto un pañuelo azul gris largo y unas gafas de aviación sobre su cabeza, en su espalda llevaba una pequeña mochila color gris y también llevaba puesto unos zapatos grandes de color azul oscuro y ciertas partes blancas, los guantes que utilizaba era sin dedos.

-¿Eh? Aisen..creí que te habían capturado ya hace rato-Dice el murciélago algo confundido por la repentina aparición del joven.

-¡También creí lo mismo pero tuve suerte que pude escaparme de esos robots aunque mis compañeros no pudieron escapar!-Exclamo sumamente preocupado por su escuadrón pero el murciélago solo negó con la cabeza, pues era más qué obvio que ya no podían hacer nada por ellos y si pudieran él no arriesgaría su pellejo por otro-Tenemos que irnos…antes de que ese robot serpiente se desenrolle-Apunto a la gran serpiente que aun trataba de zafarse de los distintos árboles en que estaba enredada.

La gran serpiente robótica comenzó a rugir con más fuerza y logro soltar su gran cola y de inmediato la uso para tratar de golpear a esos dos pero quedo a mitad del camino. Aisen se estremeció levemente, pues era la primera vez que veía un robot de esa magnitud- ¡Vamonos!-Grito Batias al escuchar que se acercaban otros centinelas más- Tenemos que buscar un refugio-Empezó a correr hacia la parte más frondosa del bosque y Aisen lo seguía por detrás aun cansado por haber hecho ese Spind Dash.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Pregunto el erizo que estaba pendiente de que esa serpiente no los siguiera. Batias que estaba haciendo una nota muy baja con su voz para utilizar el eco imperceptible para los demás a excepción de él como una especie de sonar para encontrar rápidamente una guarida- ¡Por aquí!-Agarro sin ningún aviso la mano de Aisen y obligo a que saltara con el hacia un risco de gran tamaño.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡AHHHHH!-Grito alterado Aisen pero Bastian le tapo de inmediato la boca y usando sus alas se impulsó a una pequeña cueva que estaba en una de las paredes del peñasco y le indico que guardara silencio por un momento.

 **-Escaneando…escaneando-**

 **-Escaneando…escaneando-**

Dos robot centinelas estaban buscándolos por todo el perímetro pero al no encontrar nada simplemente se fueron del lugar causando que tanto Bastian y Aisen suspiraran de alivio momentáneo- ¡Uff! Por un momento pensé que realmente estábamos muertos…por cierto Bastian que le paso a tu escuadrón. Y ¿por qué estabas solo?-Pregunto confundido el erizo porque la misión era de espionaje en conjunto y no en solitario.

-Tomamos la decisión de separarnos para tener una mejor vista de esa instalación-Contesto con tranquilidad Bastian aunque no le estaba siendo del todo sincero a Aisen porque él quiso separarse de sus compañeros para tener una oportunidad más oportunidad si se tenía que esconder de unos robots o incluso para quedarse al margen de una inminente batalla pero lastimosamente su plan no había funcionado del todo.

-Bueno ..tenemos que planear una forma de salir de aquí…-Bastia hizo una pequeña onda de sonido para usarla como radar otra vez mientras que sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro- Esa serpiente se mueve nuevamente…creo que debemos esperar….-Este noto que el dispositivo de comunicación de Aisen estaba haciendo un leve pitido- Oye ..Te están llamando…-

-¿Uh?- El erizo tomo aquel dispositivo y escucho el mensaje que provenía de un compañero de su escuadrón.

- _¡No vengan….! ….¡Shadow….Enemigo….¡AUXILIO!-_

La transmisión se cortó inmediatamente y dejo helado a esos dos.

-¿Se..referia a Shador..the Hedgehog?-Murmuro Aisen sorprendido de que ese erizo haya traicionado a la resistencia.

-Esto se complica cada vez más…-Gruño Batias muy enojado por el rumbo que había tomado las cosas.

* * *

Un zorro de dos colas estaba tecleando furiosamente un gran panel de control que se encontraba en unas de las salas centrales del cuartel general de la resistencia, se notaba que el zorro estaba sumamente cansado por las ojeras en sus ojos pero aun así tenía la fuerza de voluntad para combatir el sueño- Lo encontré-Murmuro feliz ante su descubrimiento y se levantó de su silla inmediatamente- Omega espero que estés bien…-Pensó preocupado ante la señal que había recibido de aquel robot.

-¿Eh?- Noto como varias pantallas que conformaban el panel de control mostraban un mensaje en rojo que decían: " **Peligro** "

-No puede ser…allí es donde estan ¡Cream y Vainilla!-Grito alterado mientras que observaba las pantallas que indicaban el sector en donde aquella energía presumiblemente de Infinity había sido detectado por unos momentos- ¡Debo decirle a Silver!-Agarrando rápidamente una especie de micrófono que estaba conectado al tablero empezó a comunicarse con dicho erizo.

* * *

Una eriza de color miel y ojos anaranjado y pelo color fucsia que contrataban enormemente se estaba preparando para su siguiente misión, esta que llevaba una playera manga larga con cuello de tortuga color amarillo claro, guantes blancos, pantalón de campana se encontraba colocándose unos botines de color café y de inmediato se hizo una trenza con su cabellera.

-Entendido..voy directo al campamento-Contesto desde un pequeño auricular que tenía escondido entre sus ropas y salió de su habitación.

* * *

Rojo cual rosas llena mis sueños y me lleva al lugar en el que descansas.

Blanco es frío y siempre anhela, agobiado por una prueba real.

Negra es la bestia descendiendo de las sombras.

Belleza amarilla quema como oro.

* * *

 ** _Omake:_**

 ** _¡Esto es fanficction!_**

Una pequeña habitación llena de cristales se podían contemplar, al parecer estaba aparentemente vacía pero de pronto apareció un pájaro de color blanco y ojos azules, este tenía dos par de alas que usaba como si fueran manos y unas sobresalían de su espalda.

-Bueno..bueno…con tal introducción ambigua se estarán preguntando quién demonios soy…verán soy antes de la nada y antes del todo…¡Pueden llamarme Link a pesar de que es un nombre emprestado! Jajajajaja…¿Quién diría que esta línea de tiempo de Sonic forcé sería tan caótica? Aunque es obvio porque la verdadera es muy corta y hasta a mí me dejo confundido en varios puntos Jajajajajaja…¡Oh! Es cierto..se me estaba olvidando del porque aparecí aquí…pues mis queridos lectores…¡Es la hora de los chismes!-Grito lo último como colegiala de secundaria y formo un cristal que mostraba a Eggman bailando en el baño y cantando la canción: "La macarena".

- _¡Baila tu cuerpo alegría macarena…!-_ Eggman bailaba sin pudor e irónicamente su barriga se movía al ritmo de la canción.

La imagen fue demasiada perturbadora incluso para el tal Link.

-Vaya siento como si tengo la necesidad de sacarme los ojos nuevamente o tener tendencias suicidas-Murmuro shockeado el pájaro sin poder borrar esa imagen mental.

De la nada apareció una puerta y se abrió rápidamente para mostrar a un perro café de ojos verde que usaba una playera negra que decía: **No estoy gordo solo soy pachoncito. **Este se paralizo ante la imagen que vio y grito con fuerza- ¡SABIA QUE ESTABAS MAL DE LA CABEZA PERO ESTO SE LLEVA EL PREMIO! ¡AHORA TE GUSTA LOS VIEJOS! ¿¡TAN DESESPERADO ESTAS DESDE QUE EL NO ESTA! ¡**** ¡! ¡AHHHHHH! MIS OJOS!-El perro cerró rápidamente la puerta.

-¡Señor D no es lo que piensas!-Grito "Link" aterrado y fue en busca del nombrado para explicarle toda la situación. -¡Bueno con esto se termina la caja de chismes…¡No ¡! ¡Señor –D no es eso…solo estaba mostrando….¡ -Se despidió rápidamente el pájaro.

-¡Por razón te gusta ***!-Se escuchó el grito del señor –D censurado completamente.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo a decir verdad me costo escribirlo porque escribir con un solo ojo si es muy dificil! Q_Q Tambien que no sabia del como agregar a unos oc para que fuera más normal pero ahora todo mi mente se aclaro.

Bueno ¡Vamos por las P´D que son mas preguntas!

PD: ¿Alguien se fijo que los salio la mayoria de los personajes olvidados por el Sonic Team?

PD2: Espio¡-(Chilla como fangirl) - Se nota que la tendra dificil! y ¡Qué demonios hacia Eggman creando una estatua de si mismo eso es uso innecesario de los recursos! - (Bruno: Apoyo la nocion con toda violencia...)

PD3: Parece que el novato oculta cosas y ¡Aparecieron nuevos Oc! ... (Moon es un amor..Moon es vida)

PD4: Bueno aqui nos ponemos serios, ¿Isla navidad? ¿Mision suicida? Uff eso se escucha muy mal...

PD5: ¡Quien mas odio ese pajaro azul! ¡Enserio maldito rastrero y tanto escandalo que hizo!

PD6: ¡Cream! ¡Vainilla! ¡Big! Ellos no se merecian esto ...aunque Big ni resistencia puso porque estaba durmiendo XD ..Que opinan sobre lo que dijo Vainilla cuando defendio a Ania.

PD7: ¿¡Glitches¡? ¿Cubos? ¿No sombra? ¿Ah?

PD8: Vaya Batias es muy hábil en las peleas aerias y muy inteligente o sea usar su habilidad de crear ondas de sonido como sonar ..wow...y ¡Aisen! ¡Ese chico tiene futuro por delante! ¡Yo lo se!

PD9: ¿Shadow que cosa? D:

PD10: ¡Una nueva integrante se une a la pelea! :O y quien reconoció a esos dos metiches que se metieron en la historia e_e

Ahora ¡ah responder las opiniones!

FernandaWarriorPrincesss : Sin masacre no hay diversión ¡ Eso esta comprobado!

YPeled: Creeme me cuesta demasiado y más porque trato de hacer un balance entre los oc y los personajes canónicos...podría decir que me da un colapso mental xD

Choi Lu: Game Over siempre estara en nuestros corazones :c

yulthelinxxD: Atenta al proximo capitulo que te llevaras una sorpresa.

Ryu Mikazuk: Creeme yo tambien senti que el juego era demasiado corto, es más creo que por eso es que ando escribiendo esto que esta basado en el juego, por cierto sobre tu pregunta de las parejas creo que necesitare ayuda porque soy torpe escribiendo esos temas.

Pregunta para todos: ¿Quieren que haya parejas? ¿Y de quien?.

¡Adios!


	4. Nota de autor

**Resumen:** Eggman gano gracias a su nueva creación que le permitió conquistar más del 99% del mundo tan solo 6 meses en que el héroe Sonic The Hedgehog fue atrapado por esta abominación que creo el científico. Esto ocasiona que la realidad de varios Mobians cambie abruptamente teniendo consecuencia en que nuevos y antiguos héroes formen lo que denominan "La Resistencia". (Se aceptan Oc). Basado en el juego recién salido llamado del mismo nombre.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Bueno se han preguntado porque no he actualizado, pues solo me fui de parranda asi que ahora lo antes posible voy actualizar aparte que se me ocurrieron varias ideas :3.**

 **¡Asi que gracias por seguir apoyando este proyecto!**

 **Proximo capitulo:**

 **Los hilos del destino en el juego siempre joden**


End file.
